


⌜IRRESISTIBLE⌟

by exolexact



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys In Love, Broken Families, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Everyone is in love with the oc, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, They are all idiots in love, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Violence, Volleyball, lots of fire metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolexact/pseuds/exolexact
Summary: ❝You're second hand smoke. I breathe you in but honey I don't know what you're doing to me, mon chéri.❞In which a new member joins the Karasuno boys volleyball team, bringing chaos and ferocious flames with him that threatens to burn down everything they've built. But they aren't the only ones who are having difficulties in controlling the wildfire as anyone who even attempts to tame him will just end up getting scorched.Moyasu Kai is a force to be reckoned with - both on and off the court.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Male Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Male Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Male Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Male Character(s), Semi Eita/Original Male Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Male Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Male Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. ⌜Smoke⌟¹

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to give this story a try! This book will contain a lot of mature content so please proceed with caution.

Loud music echoed around the small clearing, hiding the laughs and yells of the energetic bunch that was seated around a bench table of the small playground. The darkness of the evening enveloped the atmosphere like a thick blanket, with minimal lighting but that did not hinder the group of individuals at all, if anything, it spurred them on even more. 

Footsteps approached the rambunctious table that had no understanding of the meaning of silence or respect to the neighbouring homes, especially this late in the evening. A cigarette hung from the male's lips as he made his way closer, hands in his pockets and a lazy grin painted over his handsome features. 

"Yo Kai, what the fuck took you so long?" yelled out a voice from the seated individuals, all of whom were wearing bright yellow jerseys. Upon hearing the name, everyone instantaneously quieted down, craning in their seats to find the mentioned male. 

Kai took the cancer stick from his mouth, exhaling before answering. "Sorry, got held up. Today's been quite the shit show."

Sympathetic looks were exchanged as he took a seat at the edge of the table, accepting the bottle of beer that was handed to him as soon as he sat down. "Man that sucks, we heard what happened."

All he did was shrug in reply before meeting light mischievous hazel eyes from across the table as the figure took a swig from his own bottle of beer. "What you gonna do now?" asked Terushima, the familiar glint of his tongue piercing making an appearance as he spoke. 

"Well I'm going to a new school that's for sure" was Kai's simple yet obvious reply. 

"Are you going to Shiratorizawa like your brother?" questioned Bobata from besides him. 

Kai's jaw tensed as his teeth nearly bit into the cigarette. "First of all, fuck no and second he's not my brother" he hissed from around the nicotine stick. Nobody was fazed by the way the latter responded, already understanding how bad in a mood he was from recent events but also being slightly intoxicated as they were.

"So where are you going to then? Aoba Johsai?" voiced Futamata curiously with wide dark eyes bearing down on him. 

Shaking his head, red locks fell into Kai's eyes, obscuring parts of his vision. "I'm going to Karasuno". He skillfully opened the bottle using the edge of the table and took a sip of the cheap beer, feeling his muscles relax as the liquid ran down the back of his throat. 

"Karasuno? I don't think I've heard of it" ' _hmmed_ ' Terushima, thoughtfully tapping his chin with his beer bottle. Kai ran his fingers through his hair as he stubbed out the cigarette on the tabletop, enjoying the way the flame left a burnt imprint behind. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Understanding nods were passed around the table as the mood switched as soon as his words hung in the air. The members of Johzenji's volleyball club cranked up the music even more which put a small smile on Kai's lips as they went on about what they were talking about before he appeared. Taking another sip from his bottle, he felt a nudge from his right. 

Bobata held a lit up joint from between his fingers, a dopey smile already forming on his mouth as his eyes were beginning to glaze over. The familiar smell of weed washed over Kai as he gladly took the joint from the other's outstretched fingers. Kai took a deep inhale, feeling his throat burn as he allowed the smoke to make a home in his lungs. 

Exhaling slowly, he felt his head soar as he closed his eyes to enjoy the light-headed feeling. Kai slowly opened them, clashing with Terushima's who was watching him carefully. Taking another inhale, he gently grabbed Bobata's chin and slowly leaned in, noticing the way his lips fell open to welcome the deadly smoke that Kai blew into his mouth. The brunette's chest rose and fell as he took the shotgun hit, letting the grey wisps enticingly curl around his mouth. 

The redhead pulled away, licking his dry lips as the burning joint expelled more smoke. The blonde's gaze darkened from the display in front of him, not offering any words or input, as all he did was drink more of his beer. 

The image of the teasing almost kiss burnt into his memory but not as badly as the cerulean eyes clouded by smoke that invitingly reached out towards him. 

"See ya later guys" waved Kai, smiling lazily. The Johzenji volleyball members enthusiastically offered their own goodbyes as they staggered in different directions, back to their homes. The redhead leaned against bench, relaxing as he smoked another cigarette. 

"So tell me, what really happened."

Terushima sat down next to him, being the only one who still stayed even though it was getting really late. Lighting his own cancer stick, the blonde leaned against the table, thigh brushing against Kai's who's smile morphed into a smirk at the innocent action. 

"I broke a guy's arm and they expelled me". Waving it off as if it was nothing, a laugh rang out from besides him. "You for real? Damn" whistled Terushima lowly, a wolfish grin spreading across his lips. "You sure love to pick your fights."

Kai scoffed, raising the cigarette to his mouth. "He's the one who picked it with me."

"So are you and Futakuchi still together?" he asked quietly. 

The questioned male took a moment to respond. "No we're not, he broke up with me as soon as he found out what happened."

Terushima didn't say anything as the two of them spent the next few minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company until it was disrupted by the blonde. Standing up, he threw his finished cigarette onto the floor before leaning over Kai's seated body. "Thank fuck, I can finally do this."

His lips captured the redhead's, tilting his chin for better access as he hotly moved his mouth. Kai's eyes fluttered shut as he discarded his own nicotine stick, grabbing the front of the blonde's jersey to pull him closer. Terushima clambered into his lap, making himself comfortable but never once breaking the kiss. Not daunted by the additional weight, Kai grabbed hold of the other's hips, his chest purred in satisfaction when the blonde cradled his jaw. 

The kiss grew with renewed frenzy as it became more desperate, Kai felt his body become warmer as Terushima pulled away, biting his bottom lip. Dark hazel eyes looked at him however the latter didn't waste any time in capturing those tempting lips again. 

Kai swiped his tongue against the blonde's bottom lip, seeking entrance which was immediately granted. The redhead moaned lowly at the back of his throat when he felt the cold metal of the tongue piercing brush against his own which prompted him to dig his fingers into the seated male's hips - a growl escaping his mouth as they fought for dominance. 

Kai felt fingers tugging through his hair, letting the long strands break free from the low bun. "I love your hair" Terushima moaned breathlessly, moving his hips which earned himself a sharp hiss in return. Fingernails scratched along Kai's undercut and down towards his neck where lips attached themselves, sharply nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. 

Moving his head back to give better access, he shuddered slightly when Terushima bit down at the soft flesh. Kai grabbed the blonde's hips harshly when he felt them grind against his lap. "Yuji" he groaned deeply. "You're playing a very dangerous game right now."

"And what if I want to play? What will you do about it then?"

A smirk pulled at Kai's mouth as something ignited within his chest, the feeling growing stronger with every passing breath. "I'll end it before it begins" he whispered into the other's ear, noticing the way the male faltered against his neck. " _Because I always win._ "

The emphasis on each word sent shivers down Terushima's spine as he pulled away, swallowing lightly. Licking his lips at the obvious challenge being presented, the blonde climbed off his lap, the tracksuit pants riding low on his hips which made Kai want to bite them. 

The redhead ran a hand through his hair, red strands spilling in front of his black shirt as he ruffled his fringe, brushing the locks to the back. The red being a stark contrast to the dark material which made it look like blood was dripping down his front.

Something Terushima found very attractive as he moved to stand between his legs, carefully spreading the jean clad legs wider until he had enough space to drop down on his knees, a teasing smirk painting his lips. 

Kai's breathing deepened as his arms fell to rest between his legs casually, silently baiting the blonde to try anything. 

But he already knew how much the other loved challenges. 

Terushima gently ran his hands along his thighs, lowering his head without breaking eye-contact. A blatant way to go against his words but Kai didn't stop him, all he did was grab a fistful of the blonde's hair, jerking his head upwards. "Don't make me say I didn't warn you."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that" he grinned back, almost moaning as the elder male's grip tightened around his hair. Enjoying the way those blue eyes darkened to remind him of the vicious depths of the ocean, growing darker the lower he went. 

_He wanted to see how far he could go before the blazing flames or the icy ravenous water threatened to consume him whole._


	2. ⌜Brother Dearest⌟²

Kai unlocked the door as quietly as his drugged self would allow, shuffling inside the dark house with minimal noise, body already used to the antics of sneaking inside the house at odd hours of the night.

One look at the clock on the wall told him it was nearly one in the morning as silence rang throughout the dim entrance hall, almost deafening. Shoes neatly rested in rows as he took his off, not caring that they weren't in line with the others.

He made his way stealthily through the spacious living room, towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to quench his thirst after smoking earlier.

What should have been a quick and simple operation to get himself a drink before he went to his room went down the drain as a light flickered on in the living room, partially blinding his sensitive vision which was accustomed to the dark.

"Where have you been?"

Kai didn't even so much as blink as the new voice spoke quietly. Feeling the burning stare at the back of his head as he went on about to get himself water from the open kitchen. "I've been out and about" he gruffed uncaringly.

Muffled footsteps followed after him as a hand grabbed his upper arm, making the red haired male sigh loudly as he closed his eyes in mild irritation. "What the hell do you want Eita?"

Turning to meet the almond eyes that held disapprovement and annoyance. They widened slightly as the other male took in the sight of Kai's reddened eyes. "Have you been smoking? Again?" came an angry hiss, disbelief clouding over the pale features. "It's nearly one in the morning and you've been out drinking and smoking?"

Shrugging the hand off roughly, he went back to getting himself a bottle of water from the fridge. "What's it to you what I do in my free time".

"We've been worried about you. Mom must have called you a hundred times but you haven't been picking up your phone so she stayed up late just to make sure you came home but clearly you don't give a damn enough to even let us know what you're doing or who you're even with."

Kai opened a fresh new bottle of water, taking a much needed sip to sate his thirst which infuriated Eita even more." Honestly I don't know why you even care, I'm free to do what I want."

The grey haired male's eyes narrowed as he took a step towards him, a scowl marring his face. "Why do I care?" he hissed lowly. "Because you're my brother that's why!"

As these words passed through his lips, Eita found himself pressed roughly against the kitchen counter, a tight grip around the front of his shirt as Kai's teeth bared down at him, fury swimming ferociously in those blue eyes.

His red hair seemed to burn brightly underneath the fluorescent lighting as a snarl ripped itself from his mouth, not caring that he was being loud anymore. "You're my brother by _law_. Not by _blood_ so you can shove that sympathy and care up your ass cause I don't need it."

Eita's face dropped as if he's been harshly slapped by the cruel words but not once did the anger waver in those eyes. Wrapping his hand around Kai's, he tugged him even closer until they were nose to nose, equal in height. "So you're just going to continue hurting yourself this way? You don't even realize that you're killing yourself slowly. And not only is this affecting you but mom and me as well."

"But you're a selfish asshole to even see that."

Eita's eyes furiously bored into the icy blue ones, frowning at the remnants of the drug that stay rooted within them and the dizzying smell that clung at the redhead's shirt. His gaze lingered on the faint bruises of his brother's neck, lips setting into a straight line. "You've got to stop this."

Upon hearing that, Kai shoved Eita away from him, ignoring the wince that briefly took over the other's face as his back slammed against the fridge. "Don't tell me what to do."

The long haired male felt his blood boil as his footsteps thundered throughout the house, all means of staying quiet disappeared with the snap of a finger. Walking up the stairs hurriedly, he entered his room which was situated at the end of the hallway, right next to Eita's as he slammed it shut behind him.

The loud noise echoed around the still house as he heard a moment later another door open and a knock ring on his door. "Kai sweetheart, is that you?"

The addressed male ignored his step-mother's voice, instead opening his window to welcome the cool evening air. Eventually a tired sigh rang from behind Kai's door as he heard the door of her bedroom close as she gave up trying to get him to open up his door.

Nimble fingers took out a new cigarette as he lightened it, inhaling the smoke to clear his cluttered head. Kai felt his anger slowly begin to wane as he immersed himself in the much needed silence. Internally thankful for being left alone.

A few minutes passed as he leaned out of the window, mulling over recent happenings when he heard the door to the room next to his open and close sharply. Kai could hear Eita moving around inside, loud sounds and bangs shook the thin walls until it finally became silent.

After that Kai found himself relishing in the given peace as he sat on his windowsill, watching the clouds shift over the moon. Thoughts swirled around his mind like the grey smoke in front of him, meshing and merging together to create its own chaos. Unpleasant memories and moments played out behind his eyes as tried his hardest not to think about it any longer than necessary. 

A part of him, deep down knew that what he was doing wasn't the best thing but he couldn't help that it was his own coping mechanism. Maybe Eita was right, all of this was slowly killing him but oh, _did he enjoy it_. The high's, the adrenaline rushes and the bliss that gets his heart pumping at an uncontrollable pace. 

_For Kai, it was worth it._

Some may not see the true beauty in it and others may know exactly how it feels, to live your life on the edge of the knife. One wrong move and you find yourself falling at an alarming speed into the dark abyss that threatens to swallow you, life flashing by in a whirlwind of mistakes and regrets. 

Terushima's smirk swam into his mind as Kai smiled lightly. Yes, there are people out there who understand what it feels like to truly embrace the fine line between surviving and living. For him, it has become a part of his lifestyle. The drinking, the excessive smoking and the mind-blowing sex gave him a taste of something far more addicting. 

In the beginning, Kai was reluctant to fall weak to such poison, thinking he could handle the weight of life on his shoulders. All the mistakes, the bad memories and most importantly the decisions but he was dead wrong. A tiny drop of sin was all it took to get him addicted as it took over his body, mind and soul. 

He'd give anything to relive the first taste of hell, seeing as how he's become the downright definition of the word. Kai's got the scars to prove it, both physical and mental. And after all this time, he still strongly believes that he'd never give it up for anything in the world because he's been dancing with the devil. 

And the devil's always been good to him. 


	3. ⌜The Crows⌟³

Hushed murmurs and whispers followed Kai everywhere he went, wide curious eyes trailing after him as heads stuck out of classrooms.

Wondering who the handsome red haired male was since it's rare to see a new face so late in the school year.

But of course he was a special case.

As usual, Kai ignored any attention he received, especially pointed looks targeted at the various piercings that lined his ears or the scandalous long hair of his that made adults frown with disapprovement. He was used to these kind of stares, filled with discomfort or awe as they all ultimately thought the same thing.

_He looked like trouble._

And they were right.

Moyasu Kai was the epitome of trouble walking on two legs, sometimes on four if he was down on his knees but that was information he kept to himself.

He abruptly stopped in front of the teachers room, making sure he was in the right place. But then yet again Karasuno wasn't that big of a school so he had no problems with navigating his way around.

Kai rapped his knuckles on the door a few times, looking down the hallway as he waited, a stand of his scarlet hair between his fingers as the vivid colour clashed with the dark metal of the rings that adorned his fingers.

The door slid open and a woman greeted him, her eyes widening slightly as she craned her head up to meet cold crystal eyes. "How may I help you?" she squeaked before clearing her throat once, an attempt to regain her professionalism.

"I'm looking for Takeda sensei, I was told that he'd be in the teachers room" he replied calmly, a ghost of a smirk resting over his lips as the female teacher nodded, eyes stuck to his hair.

"One moment please" was all she said before disappearing back inside the room. Kai took a quick glance, seeing desks laying cramped next to each other with teachers getting ready to start the day.

"You were looking for m-". Dark round eyes, wide as saucers greeted Kai's cool expression from behind black framed glasses. A man in his early 30s stood before him, barely reaching his shoulder as the teacher's facial expression gawked in surprise. 

"You must be Takeda sensei" spoke the rednette clearly, bowing his head in polite acknowledgement. "I was told by the Vice principal that you're the teacher in charge for the boy's volleyball team."

A fain blush graced Takeda's face as he nodded frantically. "You must be new here am I correct...?"

"Moyasu Kai" he added quickly, slightly amused by the man's embarrassment. It was in a way endearing. "Ah yes Moyasu-san, I am the teacher in charge. Are you thinking of joining the team?"

Kai's jaw tensed briefly. "Please call me Kai, and yes, I am interested in joining the team."

Takeda cocked his head to the side, a bemused expression painted over his face until he snapped out of it, offering a warm smile to the taller male. "It's a pleasure to meet you then. There's volleyball training after school today if you'd be interested in stopping by so I can introduce you to the members and the team's Coach."

All Kai did was nod once, confirming that he understood before he left without another word. Leaving the poor man staring after his back with puzzlement and surprise splayed across his kind face, wondering if he just daydreamed that entire conversation or not. 

As he walked away, the blue-eyed male once again was greeted by whispers and hidden looks as he entered his new classroom. Ignoring everyone else, Kai sat down at his assigned seat. Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and tried his best to block out the voices of his classmates. 

Was he doing the right thing by joining the volleyball club? Would things be the same here as they were back in his old school? He wasn't sure - _yet._

However the one thing he knew for sure in that exact moment was that; _he needed a fucking cigarette._

Loud squeaks and sharp sounds graced Kai's ear as he found himself standing in front of the gymnasium's ajar door with Takeda sensei by his side. The only remote thing he was looking forward to this entire day. 

The teacher opened the door which elicited an ear-splitting sound that had the rednette wincing at the unpleasant noise. "Can everyone please gather round, there's someone new here wishing to join the club."

Almost at once all noise ceased as Kai heard a thunderous roar of shoes slapping against the polished floor. Takeda turned to him, gesturing to come through the door with a polite smile. As he followed the instruction, numerous eyes were drawn to him as soon as he stepped foot inside the gym. 

Various reactions crossed over the boys faces but they remained silent, awaiting for their teacher to continue talking. 

_'What good little boys'_ thought Kai to himself, the corner of his lips tugging upwards. 

"Everyone, this is Moyasu Kai and he's interested in joining so please welcome him warmly". Looks were exchanged between some of the boys as he heard a brief whispered exchange between a bald male and a shorter one by his side who had a part of his hair dyed blonde. "He looks like a punk."

 _''Have you seen yourself?'_ he wondered internally.

Kai smirked openly, his blue eyes fixated on the duo who both stilled as he stared them down.

"Do you have any experience playing volleyball" spoke up a gruff voice as the rednette's attention was snatched by a blonde haired man who as well had several piercings dotted along his ears. Judging the slightly older man, he came to the realization that this must be their coach. 

Kai nodded. "I played for my old school's team."

"Which school did you go to?" questioned a tanned male from the front, big brown eyes greeted him curiously albeit politely. 

"I went to Date Tech High" replied Kai smoothly, not knowing the uproar his words would cause as several jubilant voices assaulted him at once. 

"Wah! Do you know Aone?!"

"Do you know how to block!"

"Wait, if you were on the team how come we've never seen you play? We had an official match against Dateko" asked a grey-haired male kindly. Seeing the hair colour put a sour taste in Kai's mouth yet nevertheless, he answered all the questions in one go, aware of the heated gazes trained on him from all around. 

"Yes, I do know Aone. He was my teammate and I know how to block. As for participating in the tournament, unfortunately there was a problem...". Kai had to refrain himself from spitting out the words as the others listened with rapt attention. "...And I was unable to partake."

Thinking back to the events brought a fresh wave of fury for the rednette but he forced himself to swallow it down. 

"You're joining quite late" wondered the nameless coach. "I can't guarantee that we can accept you this late in the year. Let me test your abilities first."

Expecting that, Kai took off his black school jacket. He quickly tied up his long red hair into a high ponytail, exposing his undercut as he followed after the coach to the centre of the court as the group of boys split to allow them to pass. 

Their gazes felt heavy on his back but he didn't let it undermine his concentration.

"I want to see you serve first". A volleyball was thrown his way to which he caught it with ease. Kai strode to the back line, spinning the ball between his hands. The familiar feeling cursing though his fingertips like electricity. Although its been some time since he had the ball in his hands, the sense that it fit perfectly between his palms never left - to his utter delight.

Taking eight steps after the line, he found himself facing the empty court as the team watch with bated breath. It was so silent that he could almost hear his own breathing echo around the gym.

Kai took a deep breath before throwing the ball into a high arc upwards as he took a running start. A loud slam rang out that shattered the silence as he felt his hand burn, triggering previous memories of his games as the ball went soaring with rapid speed across the room and hitting the back line of the other side. 

"Not bad" said the coach, impressive hanging onto his every word. An orange haired male was watching him wide starry eyes, nudging a raven haired boy by his side. "Did you see that Kageyama, did you? Did you?"

"Of course I did boke! Now stop hitting me" was the other's irritated reply. 

The ball was suddenly spiked in Kai's direction as he moved quickly to receive it, showing his smooth reaction time as the ball went flying back to the designated setter's spot. "What position did you play?" asked the blonde coach. 

"Middle blocker" he replied without hesitation. "Alright then, Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi and Tanaka come here". Four different boys moved at once to stand behind the net as they got into position with Kageyama, as he's come to know, stood at the setter's position. 

_So this must be_ _Karasuno's_ _rumoured_ _genuis_ _setter._ From what he remembered Futakuchi saying after their match, a certain duo kept on finding ways to break past their iron wall, much to the brunette's annoyance. 

The memory brought on a small grin as Kai remembered it ending with a rough round of sex as Futakuchi expressed his anger from losing the match, one of the last games played with the third years. _Not to forget_ _the best sex he's ever had._

"Try blocking them". The redhead snapped out of his trance as his concentration sharpened, taking in the three attackers behind the net. As the coach threw the ball into the air, Kai studied the movement's of every single one of the players opposite him, trying to determine who the ball could possibly go to. 

He picked up on a brief flash of the setter's body language that told him all he needed to know as on pure instinct he began to move forwards, blue eyes rooted to the ball. The small orange-haired male charged forward with remarkable speed, much faster than the other two players as he did a wide side jump. 

Despite his stature and height, the boy's jumping skill was quite impressive as Kai moved to meet him, faintly surprised that the boy had his eyes closed as he went soaring. 

Kai smirked, the spikers liked to believe that in the air, it was their zone. However this was his playground and he was the leader of it. 

It was all over in a second as the ball made contact against skin as the deafening sound sent chills up and down the spectators spines, coming to land with a thud against the floor as it went rolling away. 

It was silent as everyone let the small play sink in, mixed emotions ran across the boys faces as they openly gaped but nothing could beat the look of awe and surprise on the smaller male's face as he intently watched the ball roll by his side. 

Kai blocked the quick that left others straggling after it like it was any normal spike. 

He had to give it to them, the speed and precision was no easy feat, something only special individuals were able to attempt and now he could see why his team struggled so much against them. But there was something else that stuck to the orange haired male's face, Kai could pick up small hints of disappointment since it was an emotion he was all too familiar with. 

"Th-that block was amazing" he stumbled over his words, stars lighting up his eyes as the darker emotion was shoved into the shadows but still remained there. "Can you teach me how to block like that too? Please!"

Suddenly taken aback by the onslaught of praises and questions from the younger boy, Kai was at a loss of what to say or how to even remotely reply but thankfully he was saved as the kind grey-haired male spoke up from the side, voicing everyone's exact thoughts. "Dateko players are always impressive with their blocks."

The redhead smirked wolfishly upon hearing that, pushing back his fringe with his hand as Kai's azure eyes glistened with superiority. "Well who do you think taught them how to block pretty boy?"


	4. ⌜First Flames⌟⁴

"You were so good yesterday, Moyasu-san!"

Kai froze, in the middle of taking off his school jacket. He could feel the others gazes on the two of them as the orange haired male gushed excitedly.

"Uh, you can call me Kai or Senpai if you'd like". The shorter male nodded enthusiastically, seemingly almost vibrating with unleashed energy. "Kai Senpai, please teach me!"

He didn't respond to that, choosing to continue changing into his sports uniform. After yesterday's introduction, the rednette was asked to come back the next day in order to get an understanding of his game sense which gave him the perfect excuse to not be at home seeing as how Eita didn't have practice today. Kai didn't really feel in the mood to be around his step-sibling.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo by the way! And that grouchy mushroom head is Kageyama."

"Hey who you calling a mushroom head!"

Kai's eyebrow arched upon hearing that, seeing the two males bicker. "Why did you come to Karasuno?" asked the captain whom he has come to know as Daichi. He was taking off his school shirt to which the blue eyes looked away to stop themselves from wandering and focused on undressing himself.

"It was between Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa" he replied stiffly, undoing his shirt.

"NO WAY! B-but why did you come here when you could have gone to play with the Great King or one of the top Aces?", Hinata nearly looked scandalised as Kageyama almost stopped breathing. "I wanted to go to Shiratorizawa but they didn't accept me" murmured the dark haired setter, a slight pour tugging at his lips as his eyebrows furrowed.

Kai shrugged, taking off his shirt. "I'm not one for labels, I don't care if you're the top player or team in the country. I just enjoy playing volleyball and that's that."

_Plus I don't want to be on the same team as_ _Eita_ _._

Leaving that part to himself, he was further met with more gasps as his back became exposed to the other changing members." Oh wow! You also have a tattoo, that's so cool!"

Kai opened his mouth to respond to Hinata's frenzied outburst when he found himself tensing as he felt light fingers tracing the dark ink on his shoulder blade, moving his hair aside gently. "Is that a dragon?" he was asked by the younger boy.

The taunt muscles of the blue eyed male's back stiffened but that didn't seem to hinder the other as he continued to explore the marked skin in wonder, letting out little noises of awe.

"So you are a punk."

A harsh slap rang throughout the small room as Kai turned around, seeing the bald male rubbing the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for Ennoshita!?"

"Tanaka stop picking fights with everyone, it's rude" scolded a stern male with darker hair. "I'm so sorry about him, I'm Chikara Ennoshita. I'm also in your homeroom class."

"W-wait a second" stuttered Tanaka. "That means you're in class 4!" he shouted, pointing at Kai. 

Seeing this outrageous display, a delicate eyebrow was arched. "Did you think that just because I look and act like a delinquent, I'd have terrible grades?" he scoffed mockingly. "I know how to keep a balance, something it seems you can't do."

Tanaka blinked twice before he took threatening steps towards him. "Better watch yourself punk..".

Another slap was delivered to the back of his head as Ennoshita glowered down at him, arms crossed across his chest as Tanaka pouted grumpily. 

Kai was offered a kind smile as the others snickered at the parental display from the 2nd year. "I think introductions are in order" clapped Daichi once he was finished changing into his sports kit, an attempt to diffuse the ever growing tension. "As you know, I'm Sawamura Daichi. The Captain."

"I'm Sugawara Koshi" said the pretty grey-haired male, with a small smile. He nudged the brunette next to him who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm Asahi Azumane. Your se-serve was pretty amazing yesterday. The only other person here who k-knows how to do a jump serve is Kageyama."

Kai began to tie up his long hair, wordlessly listening to the members introduce themselves. Several eyes were drawn to his bare chest as the corner of his mouth rose up to form a smirk.

Whether it was because of his lean muscles or the faint bite marks that littered the expanse of his abdominals, it definitely got everyone's attention.

"I'm Nishinoya Yu" announced the shorter male from yesterday, the light blonde strip in his hair matched the bright look in his eyes. He was grinning widely as he took a confident step towards Kai. "And I'm going to be the first to receive your serve."

He ' _hmmed_ ' at that, looking unimpressed which irked the latter. "We'll see about that."

"Hey I'm known as Karasuno's guardian and I'll be sure to make you remember that!" he huffed, puffing out his chest.

"This is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi", Hinata pointed out. A green-haired, freckled boy waved anxiously, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Meanwhile the tallest member in the room didn't offer any verbal response as the lanky blonde continued to change.

"Why did you come to Karasuno?" asked Suga, voicing out the exact question running through everyone's mind since yesterday.

A devious idea formed in Kai's mind as he finished changing quickly. "Oh, I was expelled" he answered nonchalantly.

"For what?" said Hinata, cocking his head to the side.

 _Let's have some fun_. His cerulean eyes darkened as Kai played with his hair distractedly. "I fucked a teacher and we got caught."

Splutters and coughs erupted throughout the room as poor Asahi looked like he was about to pass out, pale and shaky. Jaws were on the floor as it took seconds for everyone to process his words.

However Hinata and Kageyama both looked confused instead. "What do you mean?"

Kai raised an eyebrow from the innocence that was presented so deliciously in front of him. Both boys radiating with pureness. The rednette licked his bottom lip.

"It means" he started, taking slow deliberate steps towards the puzzled duo. "I had sex at school, and the teacher was moaning so loudly we got caught."

Grabbing Kageyama's chin, his finger swiped the younger's bottom lip with his thumb. Staring into his navy blue eyes that were beginning to lighten with realisation as the meaning of his words dawned onto him.

"Would you like for me to show you?" he whispered lowly, leaning in ever so slightly as Kageyama's mouth fell open slightly and Kai had to resist the sudden urge to put his finger in his mouth, having a high suspicion that the cute setter might have an oral fixation. 

He pulled away a moment later, chest rumbling with laughter. "I'm just kidding" he grinned deviously, looking around the room as the rest of Karasuno members weakly smiled with relief, nervously exchanging looks. "I got expelled for getting into a fight, so there, you have it."

Pulling on his shirt, the material covered his tattoo as he ran his fingers through his scarlet ponytail. The room became quiet which made it all the more funnier for Kai. "You know, I wasn't kidding about showing you. Just come and find me later."

He sent a wink to a blushing Kageyama. "The more innocent they are, the kinkier they get. And you look like you'd enjoy having my fingers down your throat."

With a swish of his long hair that looked like flickering fire underneath the afternoon sun, Kai left the room a chaotic mess as innocent minds had their first taste of corruption. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. _There's definitely some prospect for a little fun._  
  
  


Sweat trickled down Kai's neck as he focused on the ongoing match, lips pursed into a straight line. He jumped into the air as he rose to meet Tanaka, moving his hands to stop the spike. The bald male slammed it down with all of his strength but he didn't manage to entirely get past Kai much to his frustration. 

"One touch" he bellowed over his shoulder, seeing Daichi receive it calmly. 

Even if he doesn't manage to completely shut out the ball, as long as he keeps showing the spikers that there is a towering wall in front of them, it limits the space they have to freely move. Which eventually will begin to affect them mentally as their plays and movements become more desperate and they become easier to read. 

Suga got in position to set as Asahi yelled for the toss as he jumped into the air. Instead of breaking though, his spike got picked up by Nishinoya smoothly as Hinata got ready. 

_As if Kai would let him get through so easily._

It's already been half an hour since practice started and the rednette hasn't been easy on the duo. His body was running high on adrenaline, yet it's the calmest he's felt since everything has happened. Playing volleyball was his alternative coping mechanism. 

_A different sort of addiction. A new type of pain._

Kai jumped to once again stop the shorter male, curving his fingers as he put all of his strength into his fingertips. The ball rebounded against his fingers and went sailing out of bounds as the scarlet haired male ' _tsked_ ' in annoyance. Yet he still managed to stop the ball going over. 

Hinata was panting slightly, looking behind him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kai could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. 

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how my team had trouble with you. Apart from your stamina and reaction time, there's nothing really remarkable about you."

A hush fell over the court as Hinata's eyes widened, jerking to meet Kai's frosty ones. "I have to admit, I was impressed at first but now, the longer I keep playing against you the more you're starting to become like any other ordinary player I've ever played against."

Tanaka took a step closer out of the peripheral of his vision. "Hey! There's no need to be an asshole."

"He's not the only one" interjected Kai, rounding on the 2nd year. "You too."

The other's expression darkened as he gritted his teeth. Tsukishima snickered sarcastically from behind the net, raising his head as his golden eyes flashed sharply. "Looks like we have another King on the court."

"You should be the last one laughing. Your receives and serves are just as bad as Hinata's and don't get me started on your blocks. You may be intelligent but they're still full of holes. If I had been playing against you in the official match, you would have lost."

Kai's cold words cut through everyone, hanging in the air above the members heads. "You don't have the proper teamwork needed to win, no wonder you struggled against Seijoh. The team with the better teamwork will always win."

Glares pierced through his body but he didn't so much as blink. Taking a look around him at the other members, he scoffed loudly. "How can you even think of winning against teams like Seijoh or Shiratorizawa if you don't even have the basics of true teamwork down."

"You all want to win, but everyone is working by themselves without any change." 

Letting it sink in, Kai walked across the court with the full intention of leaving. Moving past Ukai's stunned face, the blonde coach didn't even stop or reprimand him. Scared of being burnt by the vicious flames that flickered around the taller male. The metal door screeched shut behind him, leaving the members gawking and aggravated. 

Not because of his harsh words but because there was some truth to it. 

_Moyasu Kai came and burnt everything down within seconds._


	5. ⌜Second-hand Smoke⌟⁵

Hurriedly walking down the stairs, Kai swiped his keys off the table, surprising his step-mother who was in the kitchen. "Sweetheart where are you going?"

He walked past Eita who sharply looked at him from the dining table, surrounded by textbooks as he did his work. Kai could note the hint of hesitancy in her voice as she meekly watched him put on his shoes. Feeling the almond eyes drill into the side of his head, the rednette didn't spare them a glance. "I'm just going out to the convenience store, I won't be long."

"Okay, stay safe. Dinner will be ready soon."

Not giving any response to her words, he left the house, twirling the keys around his finger as he jogged down the road.

Eita put down his pen as soon as they were alone, staring down at the page of his book without actually processing anything. "Why do you let him do whatever he wants?" he asked quietly. 

His mother looked up from the stove, sadness flashing through her eyes. "I can't really stop him" she muttered weakly.

Anger flushed through the grey-haired male's veins as he stood up roughly, sending his chair screeching against the hardwood floor as she flinched from the sound. "Yes you can, but you just don't want to."

She remained silent, non-verbally letting him know that he was right. "You wouldn't understand Eita."

"Then make me understand" he said hotly, voice rising with every word. "It's hurting you to see him like that yet you're not exactly doing anything to stop him!"

He desperately searched the answer through his mother's eyes but he couldn't find anything past the sadness brimming within them. "Is it because he reminds you of him? Is that why you're afraid of doing anything? Because you think they're the same?"

Once again she didn't offer any reply. 

Eita sighed, shoulders slumping. He gathered up the books into his arms as he moved to leave the room however he stopped at the base of the stairs, his back turned to the kitchen. "The reason he reminds you so much of him is because you haven't done anything to stop him. I'm trying my hardest but there's only so much I can do. Kai already doesn't acknowledge me as his brother and you need to understand, this is hurting me too."

Tears filled his mother's eyes as she watched her other soon leave the room, feeling guilt and pain perch onto her shoulders like two crows as their talons dug into her shoulders. The unmissable break in her son's voice feeling like a death omen hanging over her head.   
  


Kai casually strolled down the empty street, deciding to take a walk into the neighbouring village as the evening air was nice and the atmosphere was pleasant. 

He wasn't lying when he said he needed to go to the convenience store, unfortunately he'd run out of cigarettes and the shop in his village refuses to sell to him despite him already being of age.

Apparently the owner doesn't appreciate all the times Kai lied about his age when he was in fact underage, purchasing drinks and cigarettes from them using a fake I.D.

Some people are so touchy about this, much to his dismay and amusement.

So when he reached the convenience store in his school's neighbourhood, he walked confidently inside, unprepared for the small surprise that would await him.

Walking through the few aisles, his azure eyes scoured the shelves with mild interest but the main entertainment was waiting for him at the cashier.

A cool bottle of water and a pack of gummy bears in Kai's hands, his lips tugged upwards as he met the startled eyes of Ukai from behind the counter. A lit cigarette hung from his lips as his stare narrowed with suspicion. "Since when do you live here?"

"I don't" replied Kai simply. "I live in the next village and was feeling adventurous enough to go exploring."

The blonde man didn't seem to buy his shitty excuse much to the rednette's glee.

Ukai started to scan his things as he said the exact payment needed. "Oh, I also want to purchase a pack of Marlboro red cigarettes."

The elder man raised a brow, crossing his arms across his apron-clad chest. "And what makes you think I'll sell you any?" he gruffed deeply.

Kai took out his wallet, pulling out and holding his I.D from between his two fingers, cunning cerulean eyes peeking from behind the card. "Maybe because I'm legal to buy them?"

Ukai took the I.D from his hand, almost snatching it as he scanned it from every corner, thoroughly checking every detail. Not finding anything wrong or faked, he shook his head disapprovingly. The piercings in his ears glinted teasingly.

"I still don't feel comfortable selling you any. It's bad for your health kid."

_Look who's talking._

Kai chuckled, cocking his head to the side as his fringe fell into his eyes. The movement made Ukai's mind go blank momentarily as he felt as if he was staring into the calm depths of the ocean, the first rays of blinding red light breaking across the horizon.

_The dawn of a new day._

"Well its outside of school hours now and I'm nothing more than a simple customer coming to buy something."

The blonde man snapped out of it, grumbling to himself as he reluctantly scanned the pack of cancer sticks, handing it over slowly. "You should quit before it's too late."

"And you should take your own advice, old man" he replied wittily, sending a wink.

Ukai nearly choked on the fumes as the tips of his ears reddened. "O-old man!? I'm not that much older than you."

"Could've fooled me."

That damned smirk on the younger's face aggravated him to no end as the older male fought the urge to snap his cigarette between his teeth. He watched the rednette open the pack of cigarettes, smoothly pulling out one as he placed it between his teeth - not breaking eye contact. 

Kai took a step forward until he was leaning across the counter, his red locks brushing the top as his hair spilled over his shoulders. His hand grabbed the front of Ukai's apron, tugging him closer until they were eye level. Piercing sapphire eyes looked at the blonde haired male through long eyelashes as he lightened his cigarette using the other's. 

Grey tendrils of smoke escaped from the corners of Kai's mouth as Ukai stood transfixed, gazing at the plumes that framed the hypnotizing eyes so delicately that they became a steely grey in colour. Strongly reminding him of ashes and smoke blowing through the wind as it came from a fire that just finished burning everything to the ground. They were intense, they were beautiful and they came from the fire that didn't just cause destruction but also the fire that burned deep within his soul. 

Ukai only managed to resurface from the icy depths of the ocean when the younger pulled away, slowly unclenching his grip around his apron - the imprint of his fingers left imbedded into his chest. 

The elder man forced himself to look away, completely forgetting that he shouldn't be allowing someone else smoking inside his store. "You know, the team really took your words to heart today."

"Well about time they did, or nothing would've ever changed". Kai leaned against the counter, blissfully inhaling the smoke as he closed his eyes. 

"Their match against Seijoh broke their resolve and it's been hard trying to build it back up again seeing as how their best means of fighting ended up not being good enough in the end."

The scarlet-haired male thought over Ukai's words, as he took another drag. "They suffered their first defeat, it's understandable that the foundation would crumble under the stress and loss."

"However" he paused, taking a moment to properly find a way to phrase his words. "Losing is only natural, its what you do afterwards that counts. Do you fall back to your old ways?" he smiled lightly. "Or do you find news ways to fly?"

Inclining his head in the coach's direction, Kai licked the corner of his mouth. "If they all can acknowledge their weaknesses then they'll be fine."

"You seem to be able to spot them easily" said Ukai, almost anxiously. 

"Well after you spend so long spotting your own weaknesses, seeing the weaknesses in others comes almost natural if you know what to look for."

Kai's reply had the older man trying to figure out the meaning behinds the words, sensing that they ran much deeper than the surface. For Ukai it was like trying to figure out a hard puzzle that seemed to be fighting against him as he attempted to solve it. 

"There's going to be a training camp coming up soon, I want you to come with us" he stated clearly, not leaving much room for argument which took the rednette by surprise if he was being honest. "I doubt the team would want me back after today."

"I think you're exactly what they need."

Kai's eyes clashed with Ukai's firm dark ones, unable to form coherent words for a rebuttal at first. "If you can't see, I don't really work well with others who refuse to change. I used to clash a lot with my old teammates because we had different views on things" he finally forced himself to say.

The elder's mouth formed a smirk as he chuckled. "If there's one thing the team has no problem with, it's adapting to anything that gets thrown at them."

_Or so Ukai hoped would be the case._

Kai deliberated over the words, the cigarette burning away between his fingers. "I'll think about it."

Licking his bottom lip, he took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, seeing the time. "Well I'll be off, see you around old man" he winked. 

Swiftly leaving the store before Ukai could respond to the insult, Kai jogged down the street with a small smile on his face - leaving the poor blonde haired man glowering after his retreating back.

_Moyasu Kai was his own calamity._


	6. ⌜White Eagles⌟⁶

"Hey."

Kai turned his head at the sound of the voice, greeted by a shy smile as Ennoshita stood by his desk. It was the first break as students were milling outside, enjoying the sunny weather as they soaked in the sun.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he questioned kindly, gesturing to the vacant chair in front of his desk.

"Feel free to do so" nodded Kai non-committedly.

Ennoshita took a seat, facing the rednette almost anxiously which prompted a ghost of a smirk from the latter. "Very brave of you to sit in front of me, especially after what happened yesterday. Are you a masochist?"

The brunette spluttered lightly, a light blush gracing his cheeks to which he coughed behind his hand to hide his embarrassment. "Well as much as we could hate you for what you said. It was the truth, it's just that a couple of us have a hard time in accepting that."

Kai automatically thought up of a few names as they revolved around his head. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence grace me?"

"You looked a little lonely."

His face went blank at the straightforward proclamation from the brunette who's eyes widened a second after his words carelessly tumbled out of his mouth. "Wait, I-I'm sorry. I ugh, didn't mean to put it so insensitively. I just couldn't help but notice how you're alone during the breaks."

Kai snickered as he leaned against his chair. "Relax, I'm not going to bite - _unless you want me to?_ " he purred lowly.

Ennoshita looked away, unable to hold direct eye-contact. He wracked through his brain for an appropriate response but ended up coming empty handed.

"I'm not exactly the type of person people would want to be making friends with" stated Kai almost boredly, unfazed by the harshness of his own words. "I don't exactly look friendly. Not to mention, Karasuno doesn't really have the type of people I usually hang out with."

"I mean" started Ennoshita, trying to put it as nicely as possible. "You might scare people with your edgy look, especially us countryside kids but I don't think you're bad at all."

A small genuine smile curled Kai's lips as he laughed. "Thanks I guess? But I still think you're making a big mistake."

"And why is that?" he asked curiously, feeling more at ease around the red-haired male now that he was certain that he wasn't about to get verbally attacked. 

"Well, because wherever I go, trouble usually follows after. So I feel like you'd be doing yourself a favour by keeping a distance". Ennoshita studied the other's face, searching Kai's azure eyes for any hint of a lie or a joke but all he found was mirth dancing within those light orbs. "Well I can say confidently that I know how to deal with trouble personally since Tanaka and Nishinoya love causing it" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Maybe you're just too shy to admit you're a masochist unless.." Kai trailed off, eyes unleashing a spark as he thought of something interesting. "...You're actually a sadist who enjoys having complete control over others."

The bell suddenly rang, breaking the easy-going atmosphere as Ennoshita's brown eyes widened comically, mouth dropping open slightly yet no denial was made. Students began to trickle back inside the classroom as their classmates began to settle down. The doe-eyed male scrambled out of the seat hurriedly as he went dashing to his own, mumbling apologies for bumping into people. 

_'Cute'_ thought Kai as he rested his chin against his palm, the star-struck doe running through the fox's mind.

"Kai senpai!" 

Kai froze in his footsteps, flinching from the sudden bellow as he saw Hinata and Kageyama race towards him, startling all the other 2nd years who watched curiously as they moved down the corridor. Both boys had their sports bags with them as they fought against one another in order to stand closer to the taller male who just watched the exchange with furrowed brows. 

"What do you want?" he asked indifferently, looking down at them through his fringe. They both stopped their arguing as they gave him all their attention. "Will you be coming to practice today?" questioned Kageyama, almost looking eager to say the least. His orange-haired counterpart nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Kai frowned. "You want me to come to practice? Even after I said all of that yesterday?"

"Why wouldn't we want you there?" spoke Hinata slowly, light brown eyes shining clearly. The look on the younger's face sent a shudder down the elder male's face as he wasn't entirely sure what was so chilling about that stare. 

Usually the orangnette's eyes would be cloudy with a tangle of frenzied emotions swimming within them but in that moment they were almost serene - it was unnerving to say the least but also captivating in a way. 

"We want to learn more from you" interjected Kageyama. "You're a strong player and our senpai so will you please teach us?"

They both bowed a 90° bow which swept Kai by surprise as he took a step back, noticing the stares they were accumulating. "Okay okay I'll come to practice so please stop bowing" he found himself almost anxiously mumbling, anything to get the duo to stop their extravagant display.

"Great" chirped Hinata as the two 1st years practically escorted him to the club room, a bright smile adorning the shorter male's face as Kageyama looked calm, a tinge of anticipation running through those darker eyes. 

_Maybe there's more to them than he first thought._

"What the hell is he doing here?!" growled Tanaka, Nishinoya flanking his side as they both stood tall, trying to look taller which was a poor attempt in his opinion. Kai had to swallow down the urge to laugh out loud, feeling like that would be too inappropriate in the moment. 

"We asked Kai senpai to join our practice today" said Hinata, beginning to change into his sports kit. 

The two 2nd years didn't look too overjoyed. "I think you owe us an apology" gritted the bald male, an almost wild look in his eye as he tried to intimidate Kai. "I'm not going to take back my words. I'm still standing by what I said yesterday as the only thing I said was the truth. Maybe you misinterpreted my words entirely but essentially the deeper meaning behind them is that you've got the potential to grow, however only if you decide to change - _together_."

Silence followed after his small speech, as everyone absorbed the words. Kai waited for the rain of insults or exclamations that might follow but instead he was met with faint smiles all around the room, albeit a few still refused to show any change in their demeanor. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, probably still a little sour about yesterday and Tanaka looked grumpy but not as murderous as he was before. Nishinoya smiled the brightest which nearly blinded Kai if he was being honest. "Man, you should have just said that instead" he barked.

"No, we needed to hear the hard truth first" said Daichi, capturing everyone's attention with his deep clear voice. "Only then will we have seen where we needed to improve." 

"I still think you're a punk" added Tanaka with a huff, not quite letting it go. "Says you" shot back Kai with a leering grin, refusing to back down. 

"Also, we're doing cardio training today just to let you know" intercepted the captain, an almost menacing vibe moving around him. 

The intense stare off was broken as Daichi's words were met with a round of groans as Asahi slumped against the wall with Suga starting to hit his shoulder, offering words of encouragement. 

The long haired male felt his heart stop as his neck craned to look at the eccentric duo in the corner. 

Kai was going to fucking murder Hinata and Kageyama as they both stiffened, feeling his murderous aura wash over them for being dragged to the worst possible practice. 

"Alright boys, this is it. Meet Karasuno's heartbreak hill" announced Tanaka, standing at the front of the steep slope that looked endless to their eye. 

"Tell me, was this hill named after you by any chance. You know from all the girls who broke your heart" smirked Kai. 

"What did you just say pretty boy?!" rounded the bald male, taking threatening steps towards him. 

"Stop it you two!" interjected Daichi unhappily, voice going lower with authority. "Focus! Ten dashes uphill to the halfway mark, in pairs!"

Tanaka stood at the white line as Kai moved to stand beside him, flicking his long hair in the other's eyes. "Ready...Go!" boomed Daichi, clapping his hands as they both tore up the hill, racing each other with breakneck speed. 

Tanaka bared his teeth in challenge, not giving up as Kai's legs pulsed with energy, propelling him forwards. Not backing down either as they made their way to the halfway mark. It was the red-haired male's victory as he smirked triumphantly much to the latter's irritation as they both gazed down at the other pairs that were making their way up the hill. "Looks like I win" he grinned, running his fingers through his fringe. 

"I'll beat you with the next one" retorted Tanaka, panting lightly. 

"Bring it on."

Their staring match was once again interrupted as Hinata and Kageyama ran right past them, screaming and yelling, overtaking the other pairs. Kai watched them run off in amazement, wondering where the hell they get their energy from. 

"Hey where are you guys going!" yelled Tanaka in hopes of grabbing their attention but it fell on deaf ears as the pair got farther away. "I'm pretty sure we can just let them go" said Tsukishima blankly, uncaring about the rampaging duo. 

Kai swore under his breath as he started to run after them. "I'll go and bring the idiots back".

"Where the hell could the dumbasses have gone to?" muttered the blue-eyed male, searching in every direction as he ran down unfamiliar deserted streets. Not recognizing where he was, all he could do was hope he'd hear their screaming again but that didn't seem a likely feat. 

He continued to run down the street, picking up his pace as he reached a traffic light in hopes of getting a glimpse of them maybe as he picked up his pace. However he felt his world go upside down as a strong force slammed into his body from around the corner, sending him sprawling against the pavement. 

Something sturdy was beneath Kai's body as he felt a firm weight settle on his hips. Slowly opening his eyes, his vision swam before him as his ears rang, emitting a high-pitched noise. His face was pressed against something warm and soft as he groaned loudly. 

Blinking a few times, he moved his head slightly as his lips brushed against a smooth surface however he didn't remember the ground being able to move unless he was tripping over some strong drugs right now. 

As Kai's eyes sharpened, he was startled to find maroon eyes staring up at him with spikey hair to match. They were wide with surprise and slight disorientation as they focused on his cerulean ones. 

Only then did it finally hit him that he wasn't laying on the ground but on top of someone instead. Warmth radiated from the male beneath him who was frozen as he was still yet to come to a full understanding of the situation. Kai's breathing picked up slightly as he felt something squeeze his hips, noting how his pelvis was painfully digging into the male's. 

Long red hair spilled over his shoulders as the strands obscured both their visions from their surroundings as the two of them continued to gawk at each other, but not making a move to get up. 

Inches away from each other, Kai's breath fluttered the redhead's eyelashes as he finally pulled himself away, sitting up on a lean stomach, his hands coming to support himself against the other's chest as the male's mouth fell open slightly. 

"Tendou are you okay?!" 

Panicked voices reached them as Kai looked up to see the shocked stares of other boys wearing a purple and white uniform running up towards them. His eyes zeroed in on the name that was stitched on the breast pocket of one of the jacket's. 

_Shiratorizawa_ _._

_Oh hell no._

"Kai?" came a familiar puzzled voice he was able to pick up from anywhere. Eita strode forward past the others, eyebrows furrowed as he panted. "W-what are you doing here?"

Feeling numerous eyes trained on him, the rednette was at a loss for words as he wasn't sure how to answer that himself. Apparently all ability of speech was knocked right out of him ever since he crashed into the guy beneath him. He felt strong muscles tense underneath his legs and that was when he finally snapped out of his daze. 

Kai scrambled to his feet hurriedly, ripping himself out of the hands that held onto his hips as he saw black dots cloud his vision. Knees buckling, he felt pain course through various parts of his body. Seeing this, Eita darted forward to help him, concern taking over his features but Kai wretched himself out of his grasp. 

"I-I'm fine" he swallowed, eyes darting around frantically as he attempted to regain control over his body. "It's okay."

Slightly hurt by the rejection, Eita pushed down the urge to reach out towards his brother again. "What are you doing here?" he found himself repeating breathlessly. 

"I'm looking for two of my teammates who got lost here, you didn't happen to run into two idiots who were screaming their heads off on your run did you?" asked Kai, breathing deeply. 

The male who was addressed as Tendou slowly got off the ground, long limbs pushing himself upwards as he was offered a helping hand from a darker-skinned male. Kai looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry about running into you" he mumbled. 

Tendou waved his apology away with his fingers, seemingly struggling with himself to stay upright. White hot embarrassment burned Kai as he remembered the compromising position the both of them were just in moments ago. 

_Another good reason to never show his face around_ _Shiratorizawa_ _._

"Sorry, we didn't see anyone on our run" answered Eita, almond eyes nearly burning through his skin. 

"Umm, yeah alright. I'll just go back then."

"Wait!" stuttered, the grey-haired male. "Are you sure you're okay? That was a bad crash, you sure you should be going all the way back on your own?"

Annoyance flared within Kai upon hearing this as his teeth gritted together, forcibly brushing away the concern. "I'm fine" he said with a tone of finality, not giving any other response as he jogged around the corner and out of sight. 

"Who was that?" asked Tendou, blinking a few times in hopes of clearing his gaze however the sapphire blue eyes still remained imprinted into his hazy vision accompanied by striking red hair that rained all around him. 

_Something he couldn't forget about._

"That was my brother" uttered Eita, eyes still resting on the spot his brother just disappeared from, a frown marring his pale features. 

Before any further questions could be asked regarding the mystery male, the setter started to run across the street, leaving the rest of them behind who just exchanged looks amongst each other. 

And as they ran after him, resuming their run - neither one of them could catch up to Eita who pulled ahead significantly as he pushed himself past his limits. 

Doing everything and anything to forget the cerulean eyes. 


	7. ⌜One Brain Cell⌟⁷

"Couldn't stay away could you?"

Kai looked over at a grinning Ukai who stood there with his arms crossed, a shit eating grin plastered across his face. "I was blackmailed into coming more or less" he scoffed in return. "So don't look so smug".

"Well either way you came, regardless of how" said the blonde coach, overseeing the volleyball members who were spread across the gym. "Where's Hinata and Kageyama?"

Kai nearly growled at that, vivid memories flashing through his head endlessly. "They ran off during the run and we couldn't find the-."

The gym door slid open as the duo staggered inside, panting and sweaty.

_Speak of the devil._

"Well would you look at that, the idiots managed to make it back after all". The rednette made his way over to them, a deadly smile spreading across his lips as they both looked up at him simultaneously.

"You two are so dead" he hissed lowly.

Brown owlish eyes widened as Kai reached out to grab their throats as they flailed under his outstretched hands, ducking and moving to a safer distance. Furious blue eyes rounded on them as Hinata hid behind Suga, peeking from around the second setter. "Wh-what have we done senpai?" he squeaked.

"I'll tell you what you've done. You sent me on a wild goose chase after your sorry asses because you two are so incapable of listening to simple instructions."

Kageyama paled drastically as Kai turned his attention on him. "And I thought you're supposed to be more intelligent out of the pair."

Chuckles and snickers echoed around the gym as the others took enjoyment from the scolding of the 1st years but it didn't last for very long as Takeda sensei entered the gym, an expression of eerie calm worn on his usually kind face. 

"Everyone gather round, I have a few notices to give out before practice ends."

The Karasuno boys all sat down in a semi-circle, awaiting the information as the ravenette teacher took a seat at the front with Ukai sitting besides him. "As you all know, the training camp is going to be held next month. We will of course be needing your parents or guardians permission as this will take place in Tokyo and I will be sure to hand out the forms later. The school has also given us permission to participate in the camp."

Excited murmurs and smiles were passed around at the prospect of having practice matches against some of the strongest schools. "However" he said sharply, wiping the smiles off everyone's faces as the serious note in his voice was not overlooked. "As you are aware, final exams are next month."

Complete and utter silence permeated the air. Kai leaned backwards on the palms of his hands, understanding where this was going as Takeda's blank stare sent shivers up and down spines of certain individuals. "Yes?" he repeated himself calmly. 

"So, I think you know what I'm getting at here. If anyone fails any of their subjects, they will have to attend the supplementary classes held that exact weekend."

Kai counted to three seconds in his head before all hell broke loose. Tanaka and Nishinoya attempted to run away from the grave news as all the simple-minded boys began panicking. "Hey! There's nowhere to run" yelled Daichi as Ennoshita managed to grab the duo by the scruff of their necks. 

"Fail...Fail..." rambled Hinata, tears swelling in his large eyes. "What counts as a failing grade?"

"That's what you're most concerned about" yelped Suga, watching the poor boy grovel on the floor. 

"Hey guys" started Kai, noticing how one specific individual hasn't even moved. "I think Kageyama stopped breathing."

Yamaguchi started to panic after getting no response from the dark-haired setter. "It's fine, we got Suga to replace him anyways" the rednette threw carelessly over his shoulder, whistling under his breath. 

"Everyone is going to need to work extra hard in their exams since we have training at the same time, no one can slack off" informed Daichi loudly, his voice carrying over the groans and cries of anguish from his fellow teammates. 

"Let's see how long that lasts" smirked Tsukishima, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"C-can't we get an exception from that rule?". Hinata was begging Takeda, voice shaking as he looked moments away from passing out. "Unfortunately I'm afraid that won't be possible" sighed the bespectacled teacher. "If you fail then the supplementary classes take priority."

Hinata's whole world shattered upon hearing those words. "Coach!" he yelled, shaking the blonde man. "Well, this is something unavoidable as a student" replied the elder man, rubbing the back of his neck. "You just need to believe in yourself!"

"Please teach me then!" shouted the poor boy, grasping at any straws. "Hinata" started Ukai calmly, snapping Hinata out of his stupor. "Do I look like someone who had good grades?"

It was like the world has decided to end at that exact moment as all hope was lost. Dreams and aspirations shattered, shredded to absolute pieces with no remorse. That was what was written all over Hinata's face. 

"Why are you so surprised Hinata, I mean look at him. Doesn't exactly scream study material does it" snickered Kai which earned himself a glare from the coach.

Tsukishima let out a mocking laugh. "You should be the last person making fun since you don't look intelligent either" echoed the blonde, golden eyes shining maliciously as he paid back for the rednette's earlier comment about his lack of techniques. 

Instead of getting angry however, Kai walked over to the cocky first year until he stood in front of him. Even though the blonde was taller than him didn't faze the blue-eyed male at all, if anything it spurred him on even more. "You know Tsukishima, if you ran like you run your mouth at others, maybe you'll be in good shape then."

"I can confidently say I am in good shape if you haven't already seen."

The first year's eyes sharpened in dissatisfaction from the remark and Kai could see his mind working a mile a minute behind those glasses, reflecting within the golden eyes. Tsukishima didn't offer any response to which Kai took that as his victory, plastering an infuriating smirk across his lips much to the other's irritation.

Chilling sapphire eyes teared away from tantalizing pools of gold as the long-haired male watched Hinata pray helplessly. 

"Hinata, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" said Suga gently, smiling reassuringly in hopes of lifting the boy's spirit. 

"B-but I've never had a double-digit score on any of my tests. Will I still be okay?" he asked hopefully. 

Kai chuckled. "I'm sorry to say this but there is absolutely no hope". Suga couldn't even find it in himself to scold the rednette for his discouraging words as he paled after hearing those words. 

Screams erupted all around as the quadruple of idiots started chanting to the Gods, offering to exchange their souls just to pass their exams. Asahi looked extremely overwhelmed by the chaos as he attempted to give his own words of encouragement. "You guys will be fine, j-just study hard."

_Even Jesus couldn't get them to calm down._

"Get a hold of yourselves!" exclaimed Daichi, going into caption mode as he finally managed to stop the screams and sobs of pain. "We still have time until exams start. There's no way Karasuno could do our best without these four idiots!"

Kai rose an eyebrow at the compliment merged with the insult, unsure how that would lift up anyone's spirits but as he has come to know - the four of them shared one brain cell so of course that would work as a miracle. 

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted..." murmured Tanaka. 

Well at least one of them saw through it.

_Maybe there is some hope for them after all._   
  


"Listen up you guys. You are going to promise me right now that you will not fall asleep in class" announced the brown-eyed male with authority, standing tall at the front of the club room. The four idiots kneeling down before him. 

"Why does this look like some kind of kinky scene from a porn video which will turn into a gangbang very soon" snickered Kai as he let down his hair from the ponytail, running his fingers through the knotted red strands. 

Asahi stuttered from beside him, almost blushing profusely at his words. "Is that really the first priority?" wondered Suga, apparently missing the way the brunette choked on air from Kai's comment, turning to watch the four kids being scolded by their father. 

"You guys should be fine" he beamed brightly, putting on his club jacket. "I mean, you guys passed your high school entrance exams."

Tanaka starting tearing up tears of joy, feeling the first glimpse of hope shine upon them. 

"If you fall asleep in class, you'd better be prepared for the consequences" he finished, zipping up his jacket threateningly which destroyed the happiness that was beginning to build up. 

Kai smirked at the powerless display as he went back to packing his things. Loud shuffling and groans could be heard from behind him as he turned to look over his shoulder to find Nishinoya and Tanaka sitting there. The bald male was rubbing his head with a grumpy pout, grumbling under his breath. 

"Can you please tutor us!" asked the spikey-haired libero expectantly. 

"My my" slyly grinned Kai. "You've got to be really desperate to come to me, don't you?"

Nishinoya cocked his head to the side, strongly reminding the rednette of a puppy. "You're in class four so you must be extremely smart. Will you please help us?" he smiled boyishly, eyes shining brightly. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere" he mused, watching the libero's expression fall. Kai walked closer to the duo as he squatted down in front of Nishinoya, twirling a piece of his hair. "Tell me, what do I get out of tutoring you?"

"Anything you want!" he responded confidently, determination set into his features. 

Something hungry curled within Kai's chest as he grabbed the boy's chin, leaning in closer. "Anything you say?" he purred, searching the chocolate brown eyes. "And if I ask for something you couldn't quite possibly give me?"

Nishinoya's eyes got bigger at the heavy implication as Tanaka spluttered next to him. "Wh-what?"

_Teasing them was fun to say the least._

Kai stood up smoothly, standing confidently over them. "Convince Ennoshita to tutor you and I'll help. But I do expect a form of payment, one of you can buy me food and the other drinks for the next month so decide between yourselves who does what."

Relief flashed across both of their faces, seemingly already forgetting about the sexual innuendo from seconds before. _They really are simple-minded._

"Why ask Ennoshita to help you?" questioned Daichi as he zipped up his jacket. 

Kai grabbed his backpack as he turned to the three 3rd years. "He has more patience than I do because if I did it alone, I can guarantee you that I'd murder them probably" he shrugged carelessly. 

"It would be a real shame to lose a libero and spiker at the same time, don't you agree?"


	8. ⌜Happy Little Pill⌟⁸

"I'm going to kill them" seethed Kai, nearly ripping the test paper in half. Ennoshita laughed weakly but stopped once he saw why the rednette was fuming. 

"We literally went over this yesterday and you're telling me you still managed to fail this question?!" he rounded on Nishinoya who sunk out of sight, hiding behind the chair. "The answers are literally in the passage, all you have to do is find them and put them in to complete the sentence!"

"Let me have a look" said Ennoshita softly, slowly taking the crumpled paper from Kai's hands as he read over the question. 

Tanaka slid open the door as he strode back inside his room carrying snacks but all traces of cheerfulness disappeared as the tension in the room overwhelmed him all at once. Next moment the kind brunette was pouncing on the both of them, mirroring Kai's frustration. "You can't just write what you want, the answer is literally right there!" exclaimed Ennoshita, frantically pointing at the paper. "You shouldn't be ignoring the question!"

"Guys we've been at this for a week now" added the rednette, harshly tapping his pen against the table. "You should have memorized this by now. But all I see is you memorizing your memes" he pointed at Nishinoya hotly. "And you're just slacking off" he finished, pointedly looking at Tanaka. 

"Memes are life" boasted the libero, proudly displaying his t-shirt. "But they won't be on the exam!" Ennoshita expressed desperately. 

Kai stood up, making the other boys look at him in fear. "I'll be back in a few minutes, these better be corrected by the time I come back."

Swiftly leaving the room, he pulled a cigarette out of the nearly empty pack which he just bought two days ago, placing it between his teeth. He should be getting properly paid for this, having to deal with those two hopeless cases. 

Kai stood outside, basking in the late afternoon as he took a smoke break to organize his thoughts. The sky was painted with rich hues of purple's, pink's and blue's that would make any artist jealous as it would haven taken them hours upon hours of mixing paints just to attain the exact colours that so beautifully displayed the heavens. 

As the sun was bleeding behind the mountain, a ferocious orange battling viciously with the emerald green tree tops, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling out the device, he took a drag of the nicotine to sate the hungry beast that craved sin within his chest.   
  


**Yuji** ** 💛👅 **

_Yo party_ _tn_ _@ mine_

_u down?_

** Kai **

_I'll be there at 7_ ✔✔

The smoke clung to his fingertips as the last dying embers burnt away, leaving behind the carnage that would only reflect the mess inside his lungs. _'Not the only mess'_ he thought absentmindedly. 

Kai took one last look at the colourful sky before he went back inside, rolling his shoulders and neck to relieve the dull ache that was beginning to settle in his joints from spending so much time bent over a desk. 

_Time to let the devil take charge._

Kai rang the doorbell, patiently waiting outside as he heard loud music blasting on the other side. A second later the door swung open as he met Terushima's hazel eyes, the blonde leant against the doorframe appealingly. "Well you took your time."

Entering the house that was vibrating with all kinds of energy, his lips pulled up into a smirk. "Had to deal with some things first."

"Well aren't we just lucky to finally be graced by your presence then?" he replied, having to raise his voice to be heard over the noise. Kai winked in his direction, walking past as he felt Terushima's eyes trail up and down his body, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

"Where are your parents?" asked the rednette instead, waiting for the blonde to join his side as they both walked towards the kitchen. "Oh, they're gone for the weekend. Visiting relatives in Tokyo."

Passing by the living room, Kai managed to get a glimpse of a fairly large crowd, spotting some of the volleyball members as they drank. He couldn't recognize the other people which must be some of their classmates but he paid them no mind at all. 

Bobata greeted them in the kitchen which was turned into a makeshift bar of sorts as the brunette was in the middle of making a drink for himself.

"Man you sure love making an entrance don't you?" he exclaimed suddenly as he caught sight of the new arrival. His words slurred a little as he dragged his gaze up and down the elder's body, whistling lowly. 

Kai grinned at the compliment, knowing damn well he looked good in the dark-grey ripped jeans, black combat boots and black leather jacket that exposed a hint of his bare chest. The jeans looked like they were painted over his muscular thighs as it left little to the imagination. 

His hair was tied up, leaving messy strands of red to frame his handsome face as the vibrant blue of his eyes stood out, enough to tempt you in but still cold enough to leave a nasty bite. 

"Pick your poison" gestured the drunken brunette to the numerous bottles of alcohol that decorated the kitchen counter as he took another sip of his drink. "Strongest thing you've got".

Terushima and Bobata both exchanged grins as they started pouring and mixing all kinds of things that Kai lost track of after a third bottle was used. "Where you've been for the past week man? We've missed you."

The rednette looked into Bobata's eager eyes. "I've been tutoring two of my classmates in preparation for our upcoming exams. Sorry about not being able to hang out."

"It's fine don't worry, we got all summer to get fucked up" he cheered, raising his glass to the air as Terushima handed Kai his own mystery drink with a hypnotic smile that just screamed of danger. 

_But that's what Kai loved the most._

Taking a sip, the alcohol burned his throat as he felt his chest go warm almost instantaneously. The drink was the perfect balance between sour and sweet, not coming off too strong as he kept drinking until it was finished. Kai licked his lips, nearly groaning out loud in pleasure from the relief that took over his body. "Fuck I needed that."

"Good isn't it?" asked Terushima, watching his reaction intently. "We probably spent the whole afternoon trying to perfect it. Futamata almost passed out from the amount of times we made him try it."

"Is it bad that I can clearly picture that" he said as the two Johzenji boys chuckled. 

Bobata excused himself to go to the living room, slightly staggering over his feet with a happy smile. Kai shook his head at the display, turning his attention back to the remaining blonde who extended a newly made drink out towards him. 

Gratefully accepting it, he downed it in one go, wanting to feel the hazy effects of the alcohol take over. "You're drinking as if you haven't drunk in days" voiced Terushima, staring with wide eyes. 

"Had a stressful week dealing with all sorts of shit" muttered the long-haired male, looking into his empty glass with an expression of tiredness. 

"I think I have something that can help with that."

Kai looked at the blonde who casually rested against the counter, relaxed as ever. His hazel eyes wordlessly asked a question which didn't take long to get the answer he was searching for as Terushima grabbed his hand and started to lead him upstairs, past the crowded living room as the walls shook from the blaring noise. 

His bedroom was relatively clean which came as a faint surprise, expecting the younger male to have his room reflect his flamboyant chaotic personality. Kai perched himself on the bed, curiously looking around as the owner of the room was rummaging around in his wardrobe. 

Terushima turned to face him a moment later, the moonlight that slipped from between his parted curtains highlighting his eyes in way that had the rednette captivated, unable to look away. 

He looked like a jaguar who was prowling towards its prey. Footsteps light, the bed shifted underneath the additional weight as the blonde joined him on the bed. Kai's heartbeat has slowed down after the two earlier drinks as his veins thrummed with warmth. 

Terushima's fingers ghosted across his jaw as he leaned in to press a kiss against his lips, coaxing his mouth to follow the movement. Tilting his head more, Kai responded to the kiss eagerly, feeling a smile against his lips. 

A second later he felt something press against his mouth as he parted his lips to welcome the younger's tongue but that wasn't all. A small pill was pushed inside as the tangible sweetness overtook his savory senses. 

Kai pulled away, seeing Terushima looking at him through his long lashes as he felt the pill slowly dissolve. "I already took one earlier" he whispered lowly, his fingers softly drawing patterns on the rednette's jaw. 

Swallowing the small tablet, a feeling of bliss began to slowly formulate behind Kai's eyes that traveled throughout every nerve in his body, setting them alight. 

"You know, whenever I look into your eyes I feel like I'm seeing the raging sea. I can hear the thunder from afar, a lighting in the dark. It's as if I can almost feel the fire within you come alive" breathed Terushima breathlessly. "I can see the fire in your eyes."

Kai felt his entire world slow down, unsure whether it was because of the drug or the words that were just uttered before him. "Be careful or you might just get burnt."

"That's a good thing then, I've always loved to play with fire" he heard the blonde whisper.

Kai pulled the front of Terushima's shirt, crashing their lips in a bruising kiss, stealing all of his breath. The rednette felt fingers tugging at his jacket zipper as he grabbed hold of the other's neck tightly, earning himself a moan of pleasure. 

Cool air prickled at his bare skin as the hazel-eyed male pushed the leather jacket off his shoulders, exposing his chiseled chest as hands explored the warm skin. Kai pushed Terushima onto the bed, climbing on top and running his hands underneath his shirt, feeling the flexing muscles.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, the rednette impatiently tugged as the blond got the message to take it off. Clothes went flying over the bed as the need to touch bare skin almost became too intoxicating.

Kai ran his tongue across Terushima's collarbones, dragging his tongue piercing, biting down and sucking gently. He felt fingers thread through his hair, letting the strands break free as they rained down all over the blonde's naked chest.

Painting the pale skin with blood.

Kai's teeth grazed a nipple as he heard Terushima's breath hitch. "F-fuck" he moaned, his fingertips digging into the rednette's scalp as the action sent electricity pulsing throughout his body as every touch, kiss and stroke was amplified.

"You'd look so pretty with nipple piercings".

A groan reverberated around the room, the male beneath him letting out soft noises as Kai continued to roam freely, painting the skin with all kinds of shades of colour that would make artists envious.

His tongue was the paintbrush, teeth adding texture to his artwork as aphrodite herself shivered beneath him.

Kai's fingers danced gently across Terushima's inner thigh whilst biting down on the delectable hip bones that jutted out. "Ple-please Kai."

The moan traveled straight to his stomach, spreading heat that threatened to consume and take control. "Please what Yuji?" he asked deeply, tongue tracing the blonde's v-line.

Terushima's hips buckled against his hands when the rednette bit down harshly at his lower stomach. "You're teasing me" exhaled the younger breathlessly.

Kai stopped his ministrations, hearing a whine at the loss of contact. His hair softly brushed against the exposed skin as he moved to hover over the hazel-eyed male who's eyes were dilated from both the drug and lust.

Wrapping his hand around the supple throat, he put pressure as he ground his hips against the other, pressing him harder into the bed. Kai could feel Terushima's erection against his, begging to be touched.

Sharp nails raked down his back as he rolled his hips again. "Prepared to get burnt?"

Terushima's mouth fell open as he licked his bottom lip, digging his nails even harder. Hard enough to break skin which earned himself a sharp hiss from Kai.

"I've always been ready."


	9. ⌜Fallen Angel⌟⁹

Kai laced up his combat boots, hair hanging over his shoulder as the first hints of light slipped through the open window.

Dawn was slowly bleeding in like blood trickling from an open wound.

He stood up, picking his leather jacket off the floor and throwing it over his shoulders. Kai took one look at Terushima's sleeping form on the bed, bare chest rising and falling gently as the blanket lay tangled around his legs. Blonde locks spilled across the pillow, painting the image of an angel who's fallen from grace after giving in to temptation. The marks across his skin spoke of a deal with the devil.

Something Kai was proud of.

With one last glance at the sleeping male as the memory of last night replayed in his mind, he quietly left the room.

He still felt sluggish as he made his way downstairs to find a hurricane of a mess. Empty bottles littered every corner of the room, a reminder of the chaos that took part.

Bobata lay sprawled unceremoniously on the couch as light snores left his mouth. The room had the remnant smell of weed as the drug kept a tight hold over the four walls, refusing to be forgotten.

The rednette carefully made his way towards the front door, shaking his head as he found Futamata passed out on the kitchen floor, empty alcohol bottles surrounding his body as if some sort of ritual had taken place.

With a small smile, Kai left the house, gently closing the door behind of a good night. The sky was beginning to brighten with colour as the sun cheekily peeked from behind the treetops. He walked down the deserted road, pulling out a cigarette as he did.

The deadly smoke clouded his already muddled senses that were still trying to sober up as he thought back to last night.

_Terushima lay next to him, arm behind his head as he smoked. Kai leaned against the wall, blanket pooling around his lap as he felt the blonde's naked skin pressed up against his body. Warmth sparked where their skin met as the rednette enjoyed a cigarette himself._

_The deafening music downstairs was drowned out by the beating of his own heart as his drug-ensnared mind enjoyed the blissful high._

_"You weren't kidding" started Terushima. "When you said you'd burn me."_

_Kai chuckled deeply, grinning. "Well you wanted it so."_

_The blonde's chest rumbled as he inhaled. "I didn't mean literally. The burns hurt like a bitch."_

_The rednette could almost hear the pout without even having to look. He pulled the blanket, exposing the other's naked body as his fingers reached out to touch the cigarette burns he left on his hips._

_"Well now you'll have a permanent reminder of me" said Kai lowly, gently tracing the irritated burns. "Plus I didn't hear you complaining whilst I was doing it."_

_Terushima laughed lightly. "Guess you're right. I will always have a reminder of you. How silly of me to think that escaping would be so easy."_

_"You didn't put up much of a fight" he shrugged, smiling._

_"It's only fair if I do it too."_

_Kai paused, meeting twinkling hazel eyes. Studying them for a moment, he thought he'd see them more unfocused and intoxicated. But they were so clear that they became they're own form of intoxication._

_"Go ahead" bated the red-haired male, watching the other intently as he sat up. Facing Kai, Terushima brushed his long hair to the side, placing his left hand against his chest. "I'm thinking..." he trailed off, eyes roaming over the expanse of smooth skin. His other hand glided along the rednette's chest as if memorising it. "Here"._

_His finger was pressing over Kai's heart, feeling the cardiac muscle pick up its pace as it quivered in it's owners chest cavity. Anticipation gnawed at his ribs like a hungry beast yearning for blood and from the way the blonde was looking at him made the predator growl in approval. "Go for it" he exhaled._

_Terushima slowly raised his cigarette, hovering over the intended spot as the heat of the embers radiated hotly, the last cry of a warning before carnage takes over. The younger male leaned in, brushing his soft lips against Kai's teasingly. "Sure about this?"_

_The rednette kissed him firmer, the action giving his answer as a second later intense pain ate away at his skin, permanently branding a hole above his heart. Another one to add to the ever-growing collection of holes that covered the beating muscle. Their lips disentangled as the light from the nicotine stick snuffed out, its ashes tainting the smooth skin. "Now we've both been burnt" murmured Terushima, eyes glowing in the dark that made the blue-eyed male dizzy._

_Kai couldn't help but think the kiss burned him in a way the cigarette could never._

Softly closing the door behind him, he shut out the dawn as the darkened house began to lighten. He took off his jacket, hanging it on a hook as he walked into the living room. Kai's eyebrow rose as he saw Eita sleeping on the couch, chest rising and falling periodically. 

The rednette walked past without another glance with the sole intention of grabbing himself a drink before sleeping the day away as exhaustion began to slither across his body, the adrenaline of the drug leaving his system. 

As he emerged from the kitchen, holding a water bottle he was surprised to find Eita sitting up, rubbing his eyes as they found his a moment later. Kai faltered in his footsteps as the grey-haired male stood up, stretching. "Where have you been?"

"At a friend's" he replied curtly. 

Almond eyes sharpened as they roamed over his naked chest, focusing on the scratches that decorated his lower stomach. "Is that a burn?" Eita inhaled sharply as he started to wake up more. His gaze hardened as they stuck to the reddened skin to which Kai rolled his eyes. "To answer your question, yes it is and it's none of your business so don't bother asking more."

His brother looked like he wanted to say more as his jaw tensed, nostrils flaring slightly. "You should still treat that, so it doesn't get infected."

Kai laughed humorlessly. "I never asked you to look out for me, plus you think this is my first time? Think again."

Eita's eyes narrowed, looking more awake and sharper than ever, threatening to cut through his skin with a single look. "Did you do drugs again?"

The question was whispered so quietly that the rednette almost didn't catch it as he smiled mockingly. "Like I said before, what I choose to do in my free time is my business. You don't see me getting all up in your face, but then yet again that's simply just because I don't care what you do."

"I stayed up, just to make sure you got home safe" Eita murmured quietly, although his face was devoid of all emotion, his almond eyes on the other hand showed his inner struggle. It's always been easy for Kai - to read the train of emotions, changing rapidly like the locomotive engines switching lanes at ridiculous speeds. 

"Well I never asked you to so why do you still bother?"

Anger was beginning to bubble like steam billowing out of the fast-moving engine in the grey-haired male's eyes. "Because I care about you dammit!" he ground out hotly. "Why do you always find that so hard to believe?"

"It's a waste of time" said Kai, grip tightening around the water bottle as he attempted to restrain his own emotions from taking control. 

Eita's voice quivered as it got deeper. "How can you say that?" 

Hurt and disbelief painted over his face like a mask, eyes becoming bigger as flashes of emotions sped by, too quick for Kai to make out completely. "Every day I always check that you at least come back home because I'm scared that one day you won't walk through that door."

Azure eyes widened a fraction as they looked into the glassy eyes that shone with frustration and a hint of fear. Eita's chest fell and rose as his breathing increased. The long-haired male swallowed lightly, pushing down the ugly feeling from settling into his chest. "Maybe I'll be doing everyone a favour if I don't."

His brother's shoulders began to shake as his hands clenched and unclenched by his sides. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered dangerously, voice shaking as he looked like he was seconds away from screaming. 

"Clearly a lot of things if our own mother can't even look into her son's eyes anymore". The harsh words were like a slap to Eita as he flinched suddenly, eyes shut tightly. "You think I don't notice? Every time I'm in the same room she walks around me as if on eggshells, never getting closer than necessary. I repulse her to the very point she doesn't even bear to be around me."

He received no response as he smiled bitterly. "See, you can't even say anything against that."

Kai looked down at the floor, brows furrowing as his gaze hardened. "I'm going to say this one last time and you better listen. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I mean it, or next time I won't be nice about it."

Ending it on a final note, he walked away without bothering to see if Eita had anything to say however one final look told him there was nothing left to be said. 

Kai just came in and spread his wildfire, watching it cause massive destruction as it ravaged through the latter's mind, leaving behind nothing but ruin and pain because he was right to a certain extent. 

And as Eita watched helplessly, too weak to say anything or even attempt to reach out, his brother disappeared like a cloud of ashes - leaving him choking as he tried his hardest to breathe. 

He fell to his knees, a dull thud echoing around the living room as pain shot up through his legs. In that moment he utterly despised himself for not being strong enough to offer the right words as Kai's defeated eyes bore into him. A serene storm brewing inside those cerulean eyes as he has come to the realization that his brother has already accepted it. 

He's been holding it in all this time as a single glance threatened to burn everything down to cinders and to Eita's absolute horror, he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to stop it this time as it not only endangered everything around him but himself as well. 

But the worst part was that it didn't seem to perturb Kai at all - _it's as if he's waiting for it._


End file.
